


Agreeing Neighbors

by ShelteredPrincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gajeel - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Neighbors, One Shot, fairy tail - Freeform, jerza - Freeform, noisy neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelteredPrincess/pseuds/ShelteredPrincess
Summary: Lucy's annoyed at her neighbors for being too loud, and because of those noisy neighbors she met a ravishing pink-haired guy with dark circles under his eyes and disheveled hair. Who wouldn't thought that her loud neighbors will play a matchmaker to Lucy and this pink-haired guy without them knowing.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 38
Collections: NALU, Natsu x Lucy, The Nalu Archive





	Agreeing Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please enjoy my NaLu one shot! and warning Natsu might be a little bit out of character here, but I bet you'll still enjoy this!

_“Shooby do bop! Colorful, colorful, shooby do bop! Tremble with love, steel gray metallic!”_

Lucy groaned as she was awakened by the loud noise coming from her neighbor next door. She tried to cover her ears with her extra pillow, and maybe get some extra sleep, but it’s no use, the pillow didn’t help to cover the terrible noise she’s hearing from her neighbor. Lucy sat up and looked at her bedside table and grabbed her phone, and saw that it’s only 7:15 in the morning, she placed her hand on her forehead massaging it, and trying to calm down from the annoyance her neighbor had caused her.

What irritated her the most is that she can feel the vibration of the noise from the drumset that her neighbor has from her wall. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she has no idea why their landlady gave her neighbor a consent to move his drum set from his studio into his apartment knowing that the apartment isn’t sound proofed. Lucy already complained to her landlady, but her landlady shrugged it off saying that Lucy’s just being so fussy and that her taste in music is bad, Lucy wanted to answer to her landlady that classical music is a timeless and elegant piece that the humanity has to offer, but she figured that arguing with her landlady is a waste of time. 

Her neighbor’s singing grew louder, she wanted to move to a new place but knowing that this apartment is near to her working place, and has a magnificent view of the city, she thought that she needs to endure this suffering. Lucy sighed and she’s already regretting that she did not get the earplugs Levy had offered her the other day. 

Lucy got up from her bed and tidied it up, and after a few seconds she looked at her bed, and was satisfied by how neat her bed looks like now, when she opened her door to her small living room, she heard moaning from the apartment beside her.

Lucy sighed heavily, and pressed her lips into a thin line, can’t she just have a peaceful Sunday morning without noise coming from her frustrated singer of a neighbor and from her horny neighbor. Lucy closed her eyes, and wondered why she’s in the middle of those two apartment rooms.

She then went to her small kitchen and grabbed her kettle and filled it with water from the faucet, she then put it on the stove, and turned it on, and went to her living room, and grabbed the magazine she was reading the other night.

Lucy thought she’ll be able to concentrate to her magazine even if there’s still noise, because she’s always done this before when she was in high school, enduring her loudmouthed friend Cana who’s always chugging down a beer from her tumbler whenever they take their lunch on the rooftop. After a few seconds, the moaning from the apartment from her left, and the loud music from the apartment from her right grew louder, that she can almost not hear herself cuss. 

Lucy grabbed her bathrobe, to cover herself because she’s only wearing her tank top and underwear, she wore her bathrobe and tied the bathrobe belt around her waist tightly. 

Before opening the door, she inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm her nerves before asking both of her neighbors to tone it down. She made a plan that she’ll ask her loud musician of a neighbor to reduce the volume of his drums, and after that she’ll ask her other horny neighbor to lower down their moans because their apartments are not sound proofed. 

She then opened the door, and went to her _“musician”_ neighbor’s door first, and knocked really loudly, and instead of hearing just her knock, she heard a knock not too far away from her, she looked at her left and saw a pink haired man whose in his loose t-shirt, and boxers that has a drawing of flames on its edge. 

Lucy’s attention was called when she heard her _“musician”_ neighbor from inside of his apartment told her to wait up, because he’ll finish his song first, she just sighed.

Then she looked again at the pink-haired man, and she could feel the frustration from his annoyed expression while knocking. Lucy can understand his exasperation, so she then called the pink-haired man’s attention, “We sure have noisy neighbors.”

The pink-haired man turned his head to her and he stopped knocking at the horny neighbor’s door, Lucy can tell that from the dark circles on his eyes and his messy hair that this guy is sleep deprived.

The guy smiled tiredly and nodded, “Yeah, had a night shift, just got home at around six am.”

Lucy cringed, because she knew the feeling of having a night shift. Lucy had a night shift before at the hotel she’s working at, and it’s one of the things she’ll never try again.

“So, who woke you up? The musician from this apartment,” she said as she pointed at the apartment in front of her, “or the moans from that apartment?” she pointed at the door in front of the pink-haired guy.

“Both,” the pink-haired guy walked near her, and leaned on the railings.

Lucy stared at the guy, and saw that aside from the pretty pink shade of his hair, his face doesn’t look bad, well in fact, putting his dark circles under his eyes and disheveled hair aside, he’s quite a looker.

“Thanks.” The pink-haired guy grinned, while looking at the floor, like there’s something interesting there.

Lucy tilted her head, and raised her eyebrow, “Huh?”

“You just said that I’m quite a looker. Well, I could say the same thing to you— _quite a looker_ doesn’t really describe you, ‘cuz you’re more than that.” 

Lucy giggled, and unknowingly licked her lips, “Isn’t too early to flirt?” Lucy looked at the guy with a hint of mischievousness.

The guy stared back at Lucy, and chuckled, and Lucy can’t help but to admire how his eyes would twinkle and how his smile is childish yet so manly, and with the mix of those she doesn’t understand why it’s so...captivating.

The guy chuckled again, “Here you are, complimenting me again, or is this you, trying to flirt?”

Lucy opened her mouth and shut it, and put her blushing face on her palm, and muttered, “I voiced it out, again!”

The pink-haired guy laughed again, and she doesn’t know why his laugh is so melodious against her ear, is she having an infatuation with this guy?

“Name’s Natsu Dragneel, what about you?” Lucy removed her face on her palm, and looked at the guy who’s name is Natsu, who's already grinning from ear to ear and his hand is already waiting to be shaked. Lucy straightened her back and smiled back at Natsu, and shook his hand “My name is Lucy Heartfilia.”

“Nice to meet you, Lucy!” Natsu leaned in until he reached Lucy’s ear, “your smile’s also captivating too.” He whispered.

Lucy’s face flushed, “you dare to flirt while you’re sleep deprived?” she whispered back in a sultry voice.

“Hmm, you started it, Luigi.” Natsu said as he backed away from Lucy’s ear, but close enough to see how Lucy would react.

“It’s Lucy,” she giggled, and licked her lips, “it looks like our neighbors wouldn’t shut up.”

“Yeah, you wanna grab breakfast?” 

Lucy raised her eyebrow, while still having a smile on her face, “You asking me on a date, Mr. Dragneel?”

“Hmm, maybe. Don’t call me Mr. Dragneel, just Natsu,” he said as he leaned away from Lucy, “I’ll knock on your door after thirty minutes to pick you up for our breakfast date.”

Lucy smiled excitedly, “Why’d you say maybe, when after a few seconds you’re calling it a breakfast date?”

Natsu chuckled at Lucy’s retort, “for suspense, Lucy.”

She laughed, “aren’t you a little too advanced, Natsu? This is our first meeting and you’re already asking me on a date?”

“Maybe? Don’t dress too prettily for our breakfast date, I might take you home to my apartment.” He said as he walked away.

“I would dress prettily for you!” she said as she turned to her apartment door to open it.

“Ohh, aren’t you a little too advanced, Lucy?” Natsu mimicked Lucy’s tone, “What’s your apartment number? Didn’t get a glimpse earlier.”

“Sixty-nine!” she said as she swung open her door.

“Maybe let’s do that some other time!” he laughed while he’s walking backwards while talking to her.

Lucy blushed, “go, make yourself pretty, Luce! And let’s have a quiet breakfast away from our earsplitting and horny neighbors!” 

“Sure!” Lucy chuckled as she went inside her room.

________________

A week later at around one o’clock in the morning, Gajeel can’t sleep as he was hearing lots of moans from his neighbors, he tried to cover his ears with cotton balls, but it’s not effective as the earplugs, because he can still the couple next door shouting out each other’s names with pleasure. Gajeel wanted to bash his head on the wall to fall asleep, but he still has work at seven am, and he doesn’t want to wake up the next morning with dried blood on his head. 

Gajeel got up from his bed and wore his t-shirt and went outside to tell his neighbors to shut up because he still has work early in the morning.

When he gets out there’s a couple standing in front of the apartment room sixty-nine, talking about how they will ask their neighbors to lower down their moans.

The two noticed Gajeel immediately, “We can’t sleep because of the loud moans coming from this apartment, you’re also here with the same reason?” the blue-haired guy with a tattoo on his face asked Gajeel.

Gajeel nodded, “Yeah, this is the first time I heard noise coming from this apartment, and it is not pleasing.” He grumbled.

“We too also have the same complaint, we would’ve ignored it if it weren’t for our work in the morning.” The red-haired woman agreed.

“Let’s just get this over with, and knock on this neighbor’s door.” Gajeel knocked the door for the three of them, and waited for a few minutes when a half naked pink-haired man opened it and apologized.

**Author's Note:**

> I also apologize if there's a grammatical mistakes and spelling mistakes that I missed.
> 
> All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> If there's a story similar to this, note that it's only similar and it is never my intention to copy anyone's work.  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos if you truly love this! Have a good day!


End file.
